Terror en la Laguna
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Muertes extrañas ocurren en la montaña Paoz ¿Quién o qué es el causante? Este fic es para el concurso de Halloween de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.


**Este fic es para el concurso de Halloween de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español**

Terror en la Laguna

Estaba muy emocionada mientras escalaba la colina ubicada en la montaña Paoz acompañada del hombre con el que llevaba apenas 5 meses de haberse casado.

Prácticamente había terminado su luna de miel y decidieron ir a la casa donde vivirían desde entonces.

Había tomado el camino difícil porque deseaba conocer mejor el lugar donde pasaría el resto de su vida junto con su marido y sus suegros. Puesto que, tras reflexionar mucho las cosas, Gohan y ella decidieron que el mejor lugar para habitar en todo el mundo era la montaña Paoz.

Allí había de todo.

Un paisaje bello, montañas, ríos y cuando lo decidieran podían irse volando a la ciudad.

Pero, Videl, consideró importante volver a ser humana normal como antes de aprender a volar y por eso se encontraba justo en esos momentos escalando la colina que la llevaría a su nueva residencia.

-¡Videl! ¿Estás bien?

Al oír la voz de su esposo llamándola, levantó la cabeza y localizó a Gohan que se encontraba casi en la cima moviendo una mano elevada al cielo para que ella lo viera.

Para Videl era aún algo complicado subir montañas a pie ya que, anteriormente, no era una mujer de utilizar sus piernas en esa clase de actividad. Siempre fue activa en la cuestión de los deportes, pero escalar no era una de sus aficiones, a pesar de saber mover las piernas gracias a las artes marciales.

Le dedicó una sonrisa a su marido y subió hacia donde él se hallaba. Cuando estuvo cerca, Gohan extendió su mano y ella, tras mirar esa mano que continuamente acariciaba su piel, la tomó con cariño.

Gohan la ayudó a llegar arriba y la vista dejó boquiabierta a la joven.

El paisaje parecía una pintura exhibida en un museo de arte. Un verde indicando los pastos y un café de las rocas que acompañaban dicho paisaje, junto con el azul de los ríos y diversos árboles era lo que se extendía a la vista desde la colina.

Divisó entre esas rocas y árboles dos casas, una de ellas era familiar para su persona y la otra se veía recién construida.

-Ya llegamos, Videl. Nuestro nuevo hogar.

El ánimo de Gohan fue transmitido a Videl que no pudo otra cosa más que admirar lo que sus ojos le permitían contemplar.

-Es más hermoso que como lo veía antes.

Era verdad. Las veces anteriores no tuvo oportunidad de reconocer la belleza de la montaña. Y supo en ese momento que no se había equivocado al elegir ese lugar como su nueva residencia de mujer casada.

Sintió un apretón por parte de Gohan que continuaba agarrándola de la mano y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Vamos allá?

La sonrisa de Gohan era tan amplia que Videl se contagió de esa felicidad que aumentó la suya.

-Claro, vamos.-respondió Videl asintiendo.

Corriendo, como dos adolescentes enamorados, Gohan y Videl descendieron un pequeño tramo de la colina y se dirigieron a la primera casa que estaba en el camino.

Era una casa que durante su infancia había sido el hogar de Gohan y en donde Videl tuvo la oportunidad de comer en alguna ocasión, cuando acaba de conocer a Gohan y no imaginaba que se convertiría en su esposo.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa, ambos con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros juveniles, y Gohan tocó la puerta cual si de un extraño se tratara.

-Mamá, papá, Goten.

Llamó y no obtuvo respuesta, lo que causó que la pareja se mirara confundida ya que eso no era normal. Su madre siempre estaba en la casa aún si su padre y su hermano entrenaban en alguna montaña lejana.

Extrañados, Gohan abrió la puerta de la casa y entraron con mucho cuidado. Al mirar adentro notaron que la casa estaba en total silencio, algo anormal en aquel hogar.

Gohan tragó saliva y, seguido de su esposa, avanzaron en el interior de la vivienda sin notar nada fuera de lo acostumbrado.

Giraban los ojos de un lado a otro con un escalofrío nuevo recorriendo sus cuerpos.

Silencio. El sepulcral silencio.

Ambos daban pasos cautelosos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Respiraban pausadamente, sintiendo una atmosfera fría en la casa.

No había indicios de que alguien de la familia Son estuviera dentro de ella.

-¿Mamá?-llamó Gohan con la voz temblorosa-¿Papá?

Videl se abrazó a Gohan.

El miedo los consumía. Todo era extraño.

¿Dónde estaba Milk? Si estaba con Goku y Goten no podía pasarle nada, pero ninguno se veía dentro y la casa estaba vacía.

De pronto, inesperadamente, una voz ensordecedora se oyó desde el exterior de la vivienda haciendo que tanto Videl como Gohan brincaran espantados.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

La joven pareja giró y vislumbraron, entre la luz que se filtraba por la puerta, un cuerpo femenino con los brazos en jarras que parecía imponer su presencia en aquella casa.

-Si viniste a hacernos daños, entonces te las verás conmigo.

Con pasos firmes y golpeados, la mujer cruzó el umbral de la puerta y levantó una pala en el aire con la intención de atacar.

Videl retrocedió sobre sus pasos y Gohan tuvo miedo porque reconoció en seguida a la dueña de esa voz con tono violento.

-¡Mamá, espera! ¡Somos nosotros!

El avance de la pala hacia ellos se detuvo. La mujer pareció pasmada y Gohan y Videl al acecho esperando un nuevo ataque.

-¿¡Gohan!?

Fue en ese preciso instante en que Videl logró familiarizarse con la voz y supo que estaba frente a la madre de su marido.

El sonido de la pala al caer al suelo fue lo siguiente que se oyó en el vestíbulo, seguido de los pasos tambaleantes de Milk que corrió a abrazar a su hijo como si hubiera estado preocupada por él desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¡Gohan! ¡Lo siento! ¡Casi te hago daño!

Videl frunció el ceño al ver el comportamiento exagerado de Milk, aunque ya sabía, por medio del marido y amigos de ella, que Milk era siempre una mujer sobreprotectora y dramática con casi todo lo respectivo a sus hijos.

-Gohan, perdón, creí que eras alguna otra persona.-dijo Milk tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su hijo.

Entre lágrimas y sollozos, Gohan tampoco entendía la actitud de su madre ante los cinco meses de ausencia por la luna de miel.

En el porche de la puerta, apareció la silueta de un hombre que, por sus cabellos puntiagudos y revueltos, fue inmediatamente ubicado como el padre de Gohan. A su lado, venía un niño con los mismos cabellos y que se mostraba confundido y aliviado al ver a su hermano mayor y su cuñada.

-Gohan.

El aludido miró a su padre mientras Milk continuaba abrazándolo con mucha desesperación. Por el rostro de Goku, tan serio y severo como pocas veces se mostraba así, Gohan pudo adivinar que algo malo pasaba.

Videl sólo giraba los ojos mirando a uno y otro.

.

.

-Lamento mucho mi comportamiento de hace unos momentos, pero en verdad creí que se trataba de extraños.

Milk le sirvió una taza de té a su hijo y a su nuera mientras hablaba más relajadamente, intentado tranquilizar su alma inquieta por el estrés de los recientes meses.

En la mesa estaban también Goku y Goten que permanecían en silencio sepulcral con un semblante frío y tétrico.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? No entiendo por qué actúan de esa forma.-interrogó Gohan muy interesado en lo que tuvieran que decir sus padres.

Los rostros de Goku, Milk y Goten se ensombrecieron y se lanzaron miradas dudosas y preocupadas. Habían discutido sobre el asunto de no mencionar nada a Gohan y Videl cuando volvieran de su luna de miel pero, por lo que veían, no les quedaba más opción que narrar lo que en esos momentos los tenía intrigados.

Videl también miró a su esposo, y él le devolvió la mirada, sin que ninguno de los dos entendiera qué pasaba. Sin embargo estaban seguros de que era algo alarmante.

-Desde hace cuatro meses han sucedido cosas muy extrañas y no hemos podido averiguar nada.-dijo Milk llena de angustia en la voz y en su cara.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-cuestionó Gohan.

-Hemos encontrado animales muertos en varias partes de la montaña Paoz.-dijo Goku igual de ansioso, actitud poco vista en él.

-¿Animales muertos?-preguntó Gohan.

-Pero es normal que mueran animales en una zona como esta.-comentó Videl tratando de suavizar la situación.

-Esto no es normal-dijo Goku-Los cuerpos de los animales están destrozados y en muchos casos desmembrados.

La sangre de Gohan y Videl se congeló en sus venas y un escalofrío los recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-¿Desmembrados?

La voz de Gohan tembló y Videl tragó saliva pesadamente.

-Continuamente encontramos cadáveres de animales y no sabemos qué o quién les está haciendo esto.-dijo Milk angustiada.

-Intenté sentir el ki de la criatura que acaba con la vida de ellos, pero no localizo ni siento nada.-dijo Goku.

-Lo peor de todo es que cada vez van en aumento las muertes y se estan extendiendo a más zonas de la montaña.-dijo Goten hablando por primera en el día.

Un nuevo silencio cayó por unos minutos.

Gohan tomó la mano de Videl entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza.

-Queríamos guardar el secreto para que no se preocuparan. Goku y yo hemos decidido no separarnos y así evitar algún ataque.

-Aún no sabemos si esa cosa sólo mata animales o también lo hace con los humanos.-dijo Goku-Así que los tres somos inseparables.

El miedo se apoderó de las almas del matrimonio recién unido y todos los presentes estaban expectantes por el pánico que crecía en sus corazones.

Miedo, inseguridad y desconfianza era lo que se respiraba en el aire en esos momentos de tensión.

Hasta que alguien rompió repentinamente la atmosfera lúgubre.

-Bueno, ya que están aquí ¿qué tal si comemos?

Todos se mostraron impactados de que Goku sacara, como siempre, a relucir el tema de la comida. Lo único que no podía dejar pasar nunca.

.

.

Literalmente, se tiró en su cama boca arriba con los brazos estirados y sonriendo como si los problemas no existieran.

-Ya extrañaba volver a la montaña Paoz. Este lugar es el mejor para vivir.

Pero Gohan notó a Videl, que se vestía con un pijama holgada y ligera, distante y sin prestar atención a las palabras de su marido.

-Videl ¿estás preocupada?

-Me preocupa lo que mencionaron tus padres sobre los animales muertos tan salvajemente.

El corazón de Gohan se sintió comprimido al ver la angustia y el temor que se adueñaban de Videl, la mujer que amaba. Lo que menos deseaba era que tuviera miedos ahora que estaban viviendo en su nueva residencia.

Extendió su brazo hacia ella y Videl le tomó la mano con cariño. Luego Gohan la jaló hacia él haciendo que Videl cayera encima de su cuerpo.

-Si algo sucede, yo estaré aquí para protegerte.

La sonrisa de Gohan, tan indiferente al mal, causó que el alma temerosa de Videl se tranquilizara y ella le devolvió el gesto.

-Aún con problemas presentes, te ves como si nada estuviera pasando.

-Mientras estés a salvo no me preocupa lo demás. Cualquier enemigo que aparezca será derrotado por nosotros.

-Como Cell y Majinbu-agregó Videl con orgullo.

Los ojos de ambos estaban fijos el uno en el otro, con un brillo único y especial que sólo puede ser transmitido gracias al amor.

Aprovechando su privacidad, Videl acercó su rostro al de su marido y los labios de la pareja se unieron en un dulce beso que poco a poco fue tornándose más apasionado y profundo.

Gohan la estrechó en sus brazos y Videl acariciaba el cuerpo del hombre que amaba.

Entre caricias y besos, ambos se tumbaron en la cama y la mano de Gohan descendió por el cuerpo de su mujer hasta llegar a la blusa de ella, la levantó e introdujo su mano entre la prenda de vestir y la piel suave y caliente de su esposa.

Ninguno imaginaba, ni sentía, que en las afueras de la casa en la montaña Paoz, una criatura se movía de un lado a otro acechando a todo lo vivo en el bosque.

.

.

Los potentes rayos del sol deslumbraron los ojos de Videl al momento de salir de su casa. Estiró el cuerpo desde el umbral de la puerta y contempló el lugar lleno de vida.

Sería la primera vez que viviría en una montaña; eso la emocionaba y asustaba al mismo tiempo.

Tuvo una ligera nostalgia al pensar en su padre y la ciudad que dejó atrás, pero sabía que la vida en la montaña le sentaría bien a su cuerpo y alma.

Además, estaba con su esposo y la familia de él. ¿Qué podía pasar?

Respiró hondo y el aire expandió sus pulmones a lo máximo.

Se encaminó al campo verde que se extendía a la vista, esperando acostumbrarse más rápido a su nuevo domicilio.

Observó cada detalle, el pasto, los árboles, las dos casas; la suya y la de Goku, Milk y Goten.

Creyó que todo estaba bien, hasta que divisó algo extraño entre los arbustos que rodeaban su casa. Frunció el ceño, se acercó lenta y cautelosamente y un olor igual de extrañó penetró en sus fosas nasales.

Cubrió su boca y nariz con su mano, pero no dejó de caminar hacia el arbusto, guiándose por el olor para identificar el lugar exacto en el que provenía la esencia.

Llegó al arbusto y movió las ramas revisando cada centímetro de la maleza, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles ya que no veía nada. Sólo el hedor putrefacto le indicó que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Y entonces lo vio.

Un grito aterrador salió de su garganta desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales. Gohan se precipitó a la salida al distinguir la voz de su mujer, Goku y el resto de residentes también salieron disparados como resortes buscando con la mirada a la causante de ese grito.

Localizaron a Videl corriendo hacia la casa y se lanzó a los brazos de su marido cuando estuvo cerca de él.

-¡Videl! ¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Hay algo espantoso allí!-vociferó Videl señalando el arbusto.

Gohan alzó la mirada al punto señalado por Videl y, tras dirigirle una breve mirada a su padre, corrieron hacia el arbusto dejando a Videl abrazada a Milk, mientras el pequeño Goten las cuidaba.

Al llegar al arbusto, Gohan espulgó las ramas hasta que él y su padre vieron lo que tanto pavor causó en Videl: un venado decapitado con una gran herida en el estómago de la que salía sangre y varios órganos que se vislumbraban saliendo del interior de su cuerpo.

La pestilencia a muerto era fuerte y las moscas rodeaban el cuerpo del animal despedazado.

.

.

-¡Me cuesta creer lo que está pasando!

Las palabras salían desde su garganta quebradas por el miedo que lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. Gohan no podía evitar sentirse asustado ante el hecho de ver a esa criatura muerta frente a su casa.

-Yo tampoco entiendo nada de esto-expresó Goku con un semblante seco e irritado.

-¿Crees que deberíamos salir de aquí cuanto antes?

-No lo considero correcto.-respondió Goku dejando boquiabierto a Gohan-Aunque nos vayamos de aquí, estas muertes continuarán hasta que lo que sea que esté matando animales se termine de alimentar. Así que prefiero estar aquí y encontrar al monstruo.

-¿También crees que es un monstruo?

Por primera vez, Gohan se sorprendió en gran manera al comprender que su padre usaba términos poco comunes en él.

Ambos pensaban lo mismo: se trataba de algo que devoraba animales.

-Estoy convencido de eso.

Un silencio sepulcral y lleno de pesadumbres cayó sobre el sayajin y su hijo híbrido en medio de la sala de estar.

Algo terrible estaba pasando y no tenían la respuesta adecuada ni lógica a su razonamiento.

.

.

Transcurrieron dos días de aquel suceso devastador y Videl comenzó a sentirse más recuperada del susto. Pero no por eso dejaría de estar prevenida para un ataque o algo mucho peor.

Las obligaciones laborales para las investigaciones escolares no podrían evitar que Gohan asistiera a las reuniones ejecutivas de su empleo en la escuela principal en Ciudad Satán.

Así que, ese día, estaba muy preocupado por tener que dejar sola a Videl aunque sólo fueran por unas horas. Puesto que ese día, casualmente, Goku y Milk había ido a visitar las aldeas cercanas para tratar de encontrar a la criatura peligrosa, mientras que Goten sobrevolaba las montañas buscando indicios del monstruo asesino.

Gohan agarró por los brazos a su mujer y la miró con un semblante lleno de preocupación.

-¿Estás segura de que podrás permanecer sola al menos por 3 horas?

-Gohan, no exageres. Soy bastante fuerte para defenderme en caso de que aparezca algo extraño.-comentó Videl indiferente y sin darle importancia al asunto-Además, recuerda que tú yo enfrentamos a varios delincuentes en la ciudad.

Gohan frunció el ceño, sabiendo que el argumento de Videl no sonaba convincente, por lo menos para él. Confiaba en la fuerza de Videl y reconocía que no era débil ni tonta, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera inquieto de que se quedara sola en casa.

-Videl, sabes a la perfección que lo que sea que este matando animales es temible y peligroso para ti.

-Tú entiendes que soy una mujer guerrera. Puedo defenderme en caso de que suceda algo.

La firmeza y confianza con que Videl se expresó hicieron que Gohan se callara sus palabras.

Era terca, algo así como su madre, aunque con un carácter más dulce al mismo tiempo.

Suspiró. Cansado de discutir con ella.

-De acuerdo, pero no salgas de casa.

-Lo haré.

Sin agregar más, Gohan salió de su casa y, después de hacer un ademán con la mano en señal de despedida, partió volando por el cielo azulado dejando a Videl con la mirada perdida en dicho panorama.

-Cuídate mucho, amor.

Su bello rostro se mantuvo neutral ante la primera partida de su pareja al trabajo durante su escaso tiempo de casada.

.

.

Había transcurrido una hora desde que su compañero de vida se marchó a sus labores de trabajo. No estaba aburrida, sino todo lo contrario.

Ser ama de casa tenía beneficios que antes no hubiera considerado en su vida. Era curioso que una mujer, anteriormente guerrera de artes marciales, ahora se encargara de un hogar como si de una persona normal se tratara.

Parecía algo antediluviano, pero admitía que disfrutaba esa nueva vida, con sus consecuencias por haberla escogido al casarse con un híbrido de sayajin.

Estaba tallando el fregadero de la cocina cuando, a través de la ventana, vio algo extraño afuera de su casa moverse pausadamente cerca de la colina por donde ella y Gohan habían escalado al llegar a la montaña Paoz.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, estiró el cuerpo parándose en puntillas y se asomó por la ventana con la intención de vislumbrar mejor lo que hubiera afuera.

Pero, para su sorpresa, no distinguía qué clase de animal o ser estaba allí.

Sólo reconoció que algo parecido a un hombre vestido de negro caminaba de un lado a otro arrastrando parte de su cuerpo como si de un animal se tratara.

Videl no entendía qué pasaba hasta que un pensamiento pasó por su mente: la criatura que destrozaba a los animales.

¿Sería posible que lo que estuviera acechando su casa fuera ese animal devastador y destructivo?

Apretando los dientes, golpeó con el puño el vidrio de la ventana con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que vibrara la pared de la cocina, pero sin dañar la casa debido a su fuerza excesiva.

Logró su objetivo.

La criatura giró la cabeza hacia la casa de Videl y, tras mirar por segundos la casa, salió corriendo como loco.

Videl no pensó las cosas. Ella también salió corriendo de su casa, olvidándose de la promesa que le hizo a Gohan de permanecer dentro.

Voló sobre el césped y siguió el camino que había recorrido la criatura. Cuando hubo llegado al final de la colina, vio como el ser extraño, negro como la noche, se adentraba en el bosque y Videl lo siguió volando para ir más rápido.

Estaba segura que si la criatura era terrestre no podría elevarse por el cielo para volar y estar a su altura.

Entró en el bosque y localizó con la mirada los movimientos del ser, al parecer mágico, que avanzaba a grandes zancadas.

Pudo distinguir que se trataba de algo parecido a un humano, pero no podía ser posible que fuera como ella.

Repentinamente, perdió de vista a lo que estaba siguiendo y detuvo su andar en el aire, buscando con la mirada y con todos los sentidos atentos a cualquier movimiento o sonido raro.

El bosque le transmitía desconfianza y miedo, observando todo a su paso.

Fue ahí que, de nuevo, llegó a sus orificios nasales un olor putrefacto similar al que días atrás detectó cuando encontró al venado muerto.

Allí debía de estar "eso".

Continúo al vuelo, guiándose por el tufo para ubicar la localización exacta de la criatura. Hasta que, finalmente, la intensidad del olor y su vista le permitieron contemplar el lugar de donde venía tan hedor.

Una laguna.

Una enorme estancación de agua pestilente en la que la vida no era posible. Rodeada de árboles, la laguna se encontraba en el centro de un terreno fangoso y el color del agua era negra debido a la suciedad en ella.

Cautelosamente, Videl se acercó al agua cubriendo su nariz con el dorso de la mano. La peste fue en aumento conforme se aproximó a la laguna negra.

Era la primera vez que veía una laguna tan rancia.

Observó los alrededores y se percató de que, justo como pensaba, el agua estaba tan infectada que la vida era ella no existía.

Sus pies estaban casi por tocar la superficie de la laguna, pero se mantuvo al vuelo, mirando de un lado a otro. Fue en ese preciso momento que oyó como algo brincada desde el fondo del lago y una garra la aprisionaba del pie.

Jaló hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas, pero hizo mucho esfuerzo y sintió como si sus músculos se estiraran más de lo debido.

Miró abajo y la sangre dejó de circular en sus venas. Palideció.

Un monstruo con un cuerpo de humano, pero con dientes afilados y pequeños, gran fuerza y un color negro verdoso la estaba jalando hacia el lago, desde donde él mismo venía.

Videl impulsó su cuerpo tratando de repeler al monstruo, pero le era casi imposible. Por alguna razón desconocida, el animal tenía un poder descomunal y la estaba llevando al lago.

La bestia le clavó sus afilados dientes en la pierna y un dolor agudo e intenso se apoderó de Videl que lanzó un grito desgarrador desde el interior de su garganta.

Se mantuvo volando y haciendo esfuerzos por zafarse del agarre del animal, pero el dolor fue en aumento conforme los dentículos y garras de la criatura perforaban su piel. La sangre comenzó a escurrir de los agujeros formados por dichos colmillos y Videl temió por su vida hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente asustada.

Juntó sus manos en dirección a la bestia y lanzó una bola de energía que golpeó al animal haciendo que este cayera en el lago y el agua salpicara el lugar.

Adolorida, Videl salió volando a todo lo que daban sus fuerzas. Estaba asombrada de que un pequeño enfrentamiento con esa criatura la hubiera dejado casi muerta.

Tocó con la punta de sus dedos la herida, pero el dolor hizo que inmediatamente la soltara. Percibió que había un desgarro de piel y parte del músculo por la clase de dolencia que padecía.

Vislumbró las dos casas solitarias en la montaña Paoz y descendió el flote en el aire frente a Milk y Goten que estaban en el patio sin hacer nada más que mirar a los alrededores.

-¡Videl! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te hemos estado buscando!

La voz de Milk la devolvió a la realidad que por momentos quedó en el olvido debido al suceso vivido momentos atrás.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo firme se intensificó el malestar en su pierna y emitió un quejido leve. Milk agachó la cabeza y vio sangre escurriendo de la pierna de su nuera; palideció su rostro ante el espectáculo que presenciaban sus ojos.

-¡VIDEEEEEEELLLLLLL!

Con su típica exageración y actitud dramaturga, Milk corrió hacia donde estaba Videl y la tomó por los brazos mientras se le veía angustiada y aterrorizada. No podía estarlo más que Videl con su reciente experiencia.

-¡Videl, te voy a curar allá adentro!

Sin esperar a que la joven respondiera, Milk pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Videl y el otro sobre su hombro para llevarla hacia su vivienda. Goten las siguió de cerca cuidando sus pasos.

Los tres cruzaron la puerta de entrada al interior de la casa en medio de la montaña.

.

.

El estruendo del portazo que se escuchó cuando el híbrido sayajin entró en la casa de sus padres sobresaltó a los residentes; en especial cuando el joven sayajin corrió hacia donde estaban su esposa y su hermano menor.

-¡Videl! ¿Te encuentras bien?

El corazón de Videl se comprimió al ver el semblante atemorizado del hombre con el que compartía su vida.

-Sí, Gohan. No te preocupes.

Gohan miró abajo y entonces descubrió un vendaje que cubría la pierna de Videl.

-¿Qué pasó?

La voz quebrada, preocupada e intrigada de Gohan hizo que Videl se sintiera aún más avergonzada de lo que había hecho.

-Fue…

Pero las palabras de Videl fueron interrumpidas por su suegro que, sin importarle que interrumpiera al matrimonio joven en su plática, tocó el hombro derecho de su hijo haciendo que este se girara a verlo sorprendido de aquel gesto.

-Debemos hablar, Gohan.

La severidad con que Gokú habló alertó los cinco sentidos de Gohan, aún conmocionado por el hecho de ver a su mujer herida.

Irguió su cuerpo y los ojos de ambos guerreros se conectaron con una mirada tan profunda como el mar.

.

.

-¿¡La laguna negra!?

Gohan no salía de su sorpresa ante lo dicho por su padre.

-Videl nos contó que el animal que la atacó estaba en la laguna negra del bosque.

-¿Podrías explicármelo?

Gohan se veía dispuesto a todo. Estaba alterado, nervioso y serio. Como si quisiera vengar a Videl, pero era más bien un miedo ocasionado por lo inesperado del suceso.

-Hace tiempo esa laguna estaba rebosante de vida. Los animales del bosque iban a beber a ella y los peces habitaban en sus aguas, hasta que no supimos lo que sucedió y entonces sus aguas se volvieron negras y todo se pudrió en ella.

-¿Fue inesperado aquel suceso?

Goku asintió con la cabeza.

-Bulma vino a investigar un poco sobre el asunto y descubrió que el agua se infectó de una bacteria desconocida.

Gohan levantó las cejas en una acción de asombro. Ya era sabido que cuando Bulma se involucraba en algo entonces era un asunto serio.

-No tengo idea de lo que paso, pero sí sabemos que la laguna fue afectada por algo extraño.

Padre e hijo quedaron petrificados mirándose uno al otro mientras el silencio inundaba nuevamente la sala. Un silencio pesado como la atmosfera de los planetas donde Goku había entrenado años atrás durante sus batallas más fuertes cubría el ambiente, llenando los corazones de los sayajin de un sentimiento amargo e incomprensible.

Había algo. Lo que fuera que se tratara, estaba acabando con la vida en la montaña.

Y eso no podían permitirlo por el bien de sus propias familias.

Tan absortos en sus cavilaciones estaban los dos guerreros que no oyeron la puerta al abrirse y dando paso al más pequeño de la familia Son con su alegre rostro tan parecido a su padre asomando tras el borde de la entrada con unos ojos brillando en la timidez.

-Papá, hermano.

Su voz infantil distrajo a Goku y Gohan que giraron a verlo.

-Creo que tengo una idea sobre el origen del monstruo de la laguna negra.

Los orbes negros de Goten se abrieron de par en par al ver como sus familiares corrían, literalmente, a su lado y lo tomaban por los hombros sacudiéndolo repetidas veces sin control.

-¿Es en serio, Goten? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?-preguntaron Goku y Gohan al mismo tiempo.

Vociferaba más Gohan que Goku. Las palabras se atropellaban mientras las pronunciaba en un intento por averiguar la verdad sobre ese ser temible que casi mata a su esposa.

-Cuando Bulma descubrió que una bacteria contaminó a los peces y estos a su vez al agua, Trunks y yo comenzamos a investigar sobre los riesgos de que esa contaminación se propagara hacia los ríos y demás encharcamientos.

-¿Y qué descubrieron?-preguntó Gohan quitándole las palabras de la boca a su padre.

-Sabemos que las criaturas que sobreviven a la bacteria evolucionan y van tomando una forma distinta y más poderosa conforme se desarrollan en su hábitat natural.

Goku y Gohan se pusieron serios y neutrales. Escuchando atentamente las palabras del pequeño.

-Según lo que Trunks leyó, la evolución puede hacer que un pez tome forma de otro animal o incluso de un humano. Su fuerza puede aumentar y eso hace que condición de vida cambie drásticamente.

-Eso explicaría que devora animales para comer.-agregó una voz femenina del otro lado del salón.

Al girar sobre si mismos descubrieron a Videl que caminaba hacia ellos apoyada en Milk. Sus labios estaban chuecos en una mueca de dolor, puesto que su pierna continuaba en tratamiento por el desgarre sufrido.

-¡Videl!-exclamó Gohan sorprendido de la necedad que tenía su mujer para seguir de pie cuando el descanso era requerido a su cuerpo.

-Si esa criatura es una evolución de algo más pequeño, entonces lo más seguro es que continúe desarrollándose y crezca hasta hacerse más grande.-comentó Videl uniéndose a la conversación e ignorando a su esposo.

-Si eso que dices es cierto, significa que si el animal continua devorando a otros se volverá más peligroso para todos los habitantes de la montaña. Incluso podría serlo para los más alejados de aquí.

Videl asintió con un movimiento rápido de la cabeza y por segunda vez en ese día cayó el silencio abrupto en la sala, donde todos los presentes se sumergieron en sus pensamientos sobre aquello que estaba pasando.

Era ahora o nunca de solucionar el problema.

.

.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

La estrepitosa voz de Gohan sonó y retumbó por las paredes de la habitación cual la potencia de una voz proveniente de un descendiente de la raza sayajin que en esos precisos instantes se encontraba encolerizado.

-¡Gohan, no me hables en ese tono de voz!

La respuesta de Videl fue exactamente igual de vociferada que la voz de su marido, pero la de ella no sonaba con el mismo impacto en las paredes de yeso pertenecientes a la recámara.

-¡No pienso dejar que vengas con nosotros a luchar contra esa criatura!

-¿Por qué no? Yo también soy guerrera y lucho de la misma forma que ustedes.

Videl puso sus manos en jarras en un inútil esfuerzo por lucir fuerte y amenazante.

-Ve lo que ese monstruo te hizo. Casi te mata.

Gohan sonaba angustiado y aterrado. Llevaba poco tiempo de estar casado, pero eso no impedía que Videl fuera importante para él.

-Si estoy contigo y tu padre sé que esto no se repetirá.-relajó su tono de voz.

-Videl, yo te pedí que no salieras de casa y lo hiciste. Ahora lo que menos quiero es verte herida o algo peor.

Al decir lo último, la voz de Gohan se quebró ligeramente y eso hizo que el corazón de la joven se comprimiera al reconocer que, lo que su marido sentía, no era incomodidad por verla en combate, sino miedo. Un temor a perderla en una lucha de la que tal vez no podrían salir vivos, puesto que desconocían el poder de la criatura y sólo veían su habilidad para despedazar cuerpos humanos.

Tiernamente, Videl se acercó a Gohan y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su pareja, obligándolo a mirarla.

-Estaré bien, te lo prometo.

-No, Videl. Esta vez no puedo permitir que me acompañes.

Las miradas de ambos se conectaron de manera tan especial, única y llena de compresión fusionada con el amor que los mantenía juntos hasta ese momento.

Ardía el amor entre ellos. Ese cariño que motivaba a Gohan a proteger a Videl, considerándola su responsabilidad y la única persona por la sería capaz de dar todo. Hasta la vida.

Reconocía que ella tenía poder, pero no permitiría que resultara más herida de lo que estaba ahora por obra de un monstruo, al parecer evolucionado de un pez y que podía inclusive despedazar miembro por miembro a su mujer.

Delicadamente, Gohan acarició con las yemas de los dedos la mejilla sonrojada de Videl.

Los dos pares de ojos continuaban fijos el uno en el otro.

-Debo irme. Por favor, quédate con mi madre y mi hermano.

No pudo detenerlo, ni rogarle que le permitiera ir con él.

Gohan salió de la habitación dando pasos duros y Videl lo siguió con la mirada, sintiendo una profunda tristeza que llenaba su pecho hasta desbordar en el alma humana que poseía.

Apoyar a su hombre era lo único que deseaba.

.

.

Volando sobre el bosque, con sus rostros severos cual si fueren a pelear con un gran androide o extraterrestre ultra poderoso como Freezer o Cell, Goku y su hijo Gohan partieron tan pronto como pudieron hacia el lago para encontrarse con la criatura.

-Padre, ¿está bien que vayamos a esta hora a detener al monstruo? Es que está por caer la noche y tal vez no veamos al enemigo.-comentó Gohan en pleno vuelo.

-Generalmente sale a comer en la noche, así que es mejor ir ahora, hacer una observación de él y después lo atacaremos.

Gohan asintió y miró cómo el cielo, de un color rojo intenso, fue tornándose cada vez más oscuro adquiriendo el color negro de la noche. Algunas estrellas comenzaban a verse en el firmamento y Gohan supo que en verdad era la hora de luchar con la bestia del lago.

Localizaron la laguna y, tras dar una revisión rápida girando los ojos por todo el rededor, descendieron y se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos esperando a que el animal diera señales de vida.

-¿Crees que debemos atacarlo directamente en el lago?-preguntó Gohan.

-Lo dudo. Es mejor esperar a que salga para que veamos el potencial que posee y podamos saber cómo atacarlo.

La paciencia de Gohan se estaba agotando con cada minuto que pasaba. El sol se iba ocultando en el horizonte y la noche estaba cubriendo el bosque. Pronto los ojos del par de sayajines se adormecieron en la espera de la aparición del monstruo.

Gohan deseaba lanzar todo su poder directo al lago sin tener que ver al monstruo salir de las aguas, pero llegó a la conclusión de que su padre tenía razón. Al no conocer la fuerza del monstruo y debido a que este cambiaba de forma continuamente por su evolución, lo más correcto sería medir la fuerza del animal antes de lanzarle sus rayos.

La oscuridad llenó el ambiente y Gohan estaba más dormido que despierto; aburrido en la espera del monstruo.

Cuando, de pronto, inesperadamente para ambos, de entre las aguas negras de la laguna, salió una cabeza de algo parecido a un ser humano.

Los sayajines retrocedieron sobre sus pasos. La bestia se dirigió a la orilla y conforme su cuerpo fue asomándose de las profundidades del agua pudieron ver, con claridad muy a pesar de la penumbra nocturna, el tamaño y el cuerpo entero de aquel feroz animal.

Tenía aspecto de un hombre musculoso con gran poder, dos ocelos redondos y negros, fauces llenas de colmillos afilados, garras en lugar de manos y sus pies parecían aletas de pez, aunque sorprendentemente podía moverse en tierra firme.

-¿Qué clase de criatura es esa?-cuestionó Gohan aterrado, retrocediendo unos pocos pasos.

-Es tal cual lo dijo Goten: un pez que evolucionó en un monstruo temible.-dijo Gokú sin inmutarse.

-No hay tiempo para pensar en eso. Debemos acabar con él.

Sin esperar mucho, Gohan saltó de entre los arbustos y corrió hacia donde estaba la bestia.

-¡Gohan! ¡Espera!

Pero la voz de Goku no fue escuchada por el aludido, sino que este continuo su trayectoria directo al animal y lanzó una patada al vuelo golpeando a la bestia de la laguna. La criatura se tambaleó, pero no perdió el equilibrio y giró hacia Gohan abriendo sus fauces con la disposición de atacarlo.

Gohan retrocedió en el aire al verse casi mordido por la bestia que intentó agarrarlo con sus dientes, pero el sayajin escapó de su agarre.

-¡Qué rápido!-comentó Gohan sorprendido de la reacción del animal.

Con gran ferocidad, acompañada de una fuerza y velocidad increíble, la bestia avanzó hacia Gohan tratando de devorar su pie. Alzó las garras e intentó perseguirlo, pero Gohan volaba en dirección contraria, haciendo que el monstruo lo siguiera como si de un perro se tratara.

-Ese Gohan se parece a su madre en lo terco.-dijo Gokú algo fastidiado y salió del escondite.

Cuando estuvo cerca del monstruo, lanzó una bola de energía que derribó a la criatura al suelo. La explosión, aunque pequeña, provocó una luz suficientemente fuerte para que desde las afueras del bosque se localizara la presencia de los guerreros.

-De seguro atacaron a ese monstruo.-auguró Videl observando el espectáculo en la ventana.

-No te preocupes, Videl. Estoy convencida de que Goku y Gohan podrán acabar con ese animal.-dijo Milk sin preocuparse, ni reaccionando temerosa.

-En verdad que me altera saber que Gohan está peleando con algo desconocido para nosotros. No conocemos todo sobre esa criatura y su poder.-agregó Videl mirando a su suegra.

-Confió en mi esposo y en mi hijo. Sé que ambos podrán detener a esa cosa feroz allá afuera.

La naturalidad con que Milk expresaba su paz interna transmitió esa misma conformidad al corazón de Videl que continuo mirando por la ventana en dirección al bosque.

-Gohan.

Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca.

Mientras tanto, en un pequeño rincón de su habitación, Goten marcaba un número en el teléfono fijo de su casa.

-Trunks, necesito tu ayuda.

.

.

Goku quedó aturdido, boquiabierto ante lo que sus ojos captaron en medio de la oscuridad. Gohan también estaba estupefacto al escenario frente a él.

El enorme e imponente monstruo de la laguna negra no se inmutó ni reaccionó con los ataques recibidos en su cuerpo. Sólo el polvo fue levantado y cuando este se disipó, la criatura giró la cabeza hacia la posición de Goku.

-¿Qué? ¡Los ataques no le hacen ningún daño!-exclamó Goku anonadado.

El animal abrió nuevamente su hocico y se abalanzó contra Goku que voló alto para evitar a la bestia que saltaba hacia el cielo para alcanzar al sayajin.

-¡Es muy fuerte! ¡Qué extraño!-dijo Gohan igual de sorprendido que su padre.

Goku se mantuvo a una distancia prudente del suelo, mientras el animal daba brincos con sus garras en alto para asir del pie al guerrero sayajin.

-¿De dónde pudo sacar tanta fuerza?-interrogó Goku hablando consigo mismo.

Súbitamente, la bestia se puso en cuclillas en el suelo y de un salto tomó a Goku del pie jalándolo al suelo. Goku cayó de bruces en la tierra humedecida por las aguas de la laguna, trató de incorporarse pero sintió los dientes del animal perforar su piel y lanzó una bola de energía.

El golpe de poder chocó con el monstruo haciendo que retrocediera levemente y Goku se zafó del agarre de este. Fue en aquel momento que Goku vio con mayor claridad el tamaño de la criatura.

Era el doble de inmenso de lo que ambos pensaron. Era como si Goku y Gohan hubieran trepado uno encima del otro para convertirse en una torre.

-¡Qué cosa!-exclamó Goku mientras se elevaba en al aire sintiendo algunas gotas de sangre caer a tierra.

-¿Te encuentras bien, papá?-preguntó Gohan acercándose a Goku.

-Lo estoy, pero es más fuerte de lo que pensé.

Justo cuando pensaron que las cosas se habían tranquilizado un poco, la gran bestia repitió el acto de saltar en el aire, esta vez se fue contra Gohan.

.

.

-¡Videl! ¡Mamá! Creo que ya sé cómo detener al monstruo.

Tanto Milk como Videl giraron sobre ellas mismas para mirar directamente a Goten que entró en la sala corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron las dos mujeres al unísono.

-El monstruo se debilita al instante de comer a un ser vivo.

La sonrisa alegre de Goten y su voz triunfante ocasionaron que Videl y Milk se miraran entre ellas con total incredulidad.

-¿Al comer se debilita?-interrogó Videl con curiosidad.

-Hablé con Trunks y dice que, según sus investigaciones, la fuerza de la criatura disminuye al momento de alimentarse debido a que es una criatura aún incompleta en su desarrollo evolutivo.

-Entonces significa que si come algo será más fácil de derrotar.-dijo Milk pensativamente.

-Así es. Deben atacarlo mientras devora a otro animal. Sólo de esa manera podrán vencerlo.

Goten iba a seguir hablando cuando un viento fuerte azotó su cara y movió las cortinas como si de un tornado se tratara. Milk se estremeció al ver que su hijo menor era el único que la acompañaba en la sala y supo lo que había pasado cuando vio la ventana abierta de par en par.

-¡Videl!

Pero la voz de Milk no fue escuchada entre los sonidos del viento que taparon los oídos de Videl a la voz de su suegra.

Videl volaba camino a donde se hallaba su esposo y su suegro.

Debía pasar aquella información cuanto antes mejor si quería que su pareja saliera viva y salva de allí.

.

.

Gohan cayó de espaldas al suelo arenoso con el monstruo encima de él. Con sus brazos logró detener los movimientos de la bestia que le mostraba sus colmillos filosos.

Gohan puso toda su fuerza en los brazos para impedir que la bestia se acercara, pero le costaba trabajo. El animal intentaba comérselo, arrancarle la cabeza con sus fauces abiertas grandemente.

Goku miró abajo y concentró su energía para lanzar una nueva técnica de ataque, pero el monstruo se movía tanto que temió lastimar a Gohan.

-¡Gohan resiste!-gritó esperando que su hijo lo escuchara bien.

El híbrido sayajin forcejó con el animal, hasta que pateó con su pierna derecha el estómago del monstruo empujándolo al otro lado. Gohan se incorporó, pero la bestia volvió a atacar abalanzándose a él con la fuerza de sus garras.

Gohan liberó su ki convirtiéndose en súper sayajin y detuvo al monstruo en su avance agarrándolo por las garras. Como en las luchas cuerpo con cuerpo que alguna vez Gohan presenció entre su padre con otros guerreros. Se sostuvieron de las manos, con los pies fijos en la tierra.

Goku se aproximó por detrás de la gran bestia y volvió a concentrar su poder. Cuando hubo acumulado su energía vital, la lanzó nuevamente y pegó en la espalda de la criatura salvaje, pero esta no se inmutó.

-¿¡Qué cosa!? Ninguno de mis ataques funciona.

Entonces, los dos guerreros sayajin, sintieron la presencia de un ki menos poderoso que el de ellos, el cual se estaba acercando a donde se encontraban.

Gohan hizo un esfuerzo por no distraerse y no soltar las garras del animal entre sus manos. No obstante, no tardó en reconocer a quien le pertenecía ese ki.

Frente a su padre, la figura femenina y delicada de Videl se detuvo en seco y miró a su suegro, luego a la escena.

-¡GOHAN!

El grito de Videl confirmó a Gohan que sus suposiciones eran ciertas: se trataba de su esposa.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Te dije que no vinieras aquí!

La voz encolerizada de Gohan se escuchó entre las penumbras, seguido de un bramido de la criatura que volvió a atacarlo intentando derribarlo contra el suelo. Sus fauces volvieron a abrirse: quería comérselo.

-Videl, lo mejor es que te marches de aquí cuanto antes.-dijo Goku fríamente.

-Sé cómo acabar con el monstruo.-vociferó Videl antes de que la echaran de allí.

Goku se asombró con las palabras de la chica. Por su parte, Gohan fue vencido y el monstruo lo empujó contra los árboles haciendo que chocara contra uno de ellos. Su transformación en guerrero dorado se esfumó de la misma forma que apareció.

La bestia aprisionó el cuello de Gohan y comenzó a asfixiarlo poco a poco.

-La fuerza del monstruo disminuye en el momento en que come.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Estas segura?

Goku no salía de su asombro.

-Sí, Trunks nos lo dijo. En el momento en que come su cuerpo pierde la fuerza descomunal que posee y es posible atacarlo.

Los quejidos de Gohan fueron escuchados por ambos y al mirar abajo contemplaron cómo Gohan estaba siendo ahorcado por el animal que lo había chocado contra el árbol.

-¡GOHAN!-gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Los gritos se Gohan se estaban apagando poco a poco y el animal, al ver la debilidad de su víctima, volvió a abrir su boca llena de colmillos filosos dispuesto a devorar la cabeza de Gohan.

-Yo seré la carnada.

Goku quedó perplejo, pero no pudo detener a Videl que voló hacia ellos y con su pie en buen estado golpeó al monstruo en la cabeza.

La bestia volteó a verla y soltó a Gohan, este a su vez se derrumbó en la tierra.

-Ven. Estoy aquí.

Videl movió el cuerpo al estilo del baile cubano con la intención de atraer a la criatura hacia ella.

Logró su cometido.

La bestia corrió hacia donde estaba Videl con los brazos extendidos para atraparla entre sus garras.

-¡Videl!-gritó Goku y descendió velozmente para salvar a su nuera, pero ella lo frenó.

-¡No! Déjeme actuar en esto.

Goku obedeció, sabiendo que Videl tenía un plan, empero era muy consciente de que estaba enfrentándose a algo más terrorífico de lo que pensaba.

Videl simplemente observó cómo la criatura se acercaba a ella cada vez más. Podía sentir el aliento pestilente de ese monstruo en su hermosa cara.

Estaba cerca. Muy cerca.

.

.

Gohan se levantó del suelo poco a poco, con el cuello adolorido por el agarre del monstruo. Lo sobó mientras se erguía y levantó la vista al cielo, quedando estupefacto al ver la cara pálida de su padre.

Frunció el ceño, extrañado de ese semblante asustado, pero al mismo tiempo confiado y sereno. Típico de un sayajin de raza pura.

Fijó su mirada en el punto que observaba su padre y quedó con la quijada colgando de la mandíbula.

Entre las fauces cerradas del monstruo estaba el cuerpo de una mujer de cabellos negros, inerte completamente pero cálido y fresco todavía.

Gotas de sangre caían en la tierra húmeda proveniente de los agujeros en la piel de la chica ocasionados por las mordidas del monstruo.

La chica no se movía y sus parpados estaban cerrados.

Como si durmiera.

El cuerpo del híbrido sayajin comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza. Sus dientes rechinaban y sus cabellos estaban tornándose dorados igual que antes.

Goku recordó su experiencia propia. El momento en que vio a Krillin morir en manos de Freezer y su ira explotó.

La historia se repetía. Gohan estaba estallando en cólera al ver el cadáver de su esposa en el hocico del monstruo.

Pero Goku sabía la verdad que Gohan aún no había visto, cegado por sus temores: Videl estaba viva.

Goku podía sentir su ki y entendía cuál era el plan de Videl: distraer al animal con alimento para que lo atacaran.

Estaba funcionando.

La bestia estaba bebiendo la sangre de Videl y su cuerpo disminuyó ligeramente producto de recibir energía concentrada en su estómago. Una de sus garras agarró la pierna de Videl y con la otra su brazo.

Videl hizo una mueca imperceptible de dolor. Corría el riesgo de perder una parte de su cuerpo, pero estaba convencida de que Gohan y Goku atacarían al animal.

Pudo sentir la energía de Gohan emergiendo de su cuerpo y cómo concentró toda esa energía en un punto. Goku se alistó igualmente.

-¡Ka…me…ha….me… HAAAAAAAA!

Padre e hijo lanzaron al mismo tiempo sus ataques directos hacia el monstruo que no pudo esquivar ambas técnicas. Videl se removió entre los dientes del animal al sentir el poder acercarse, pero tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para zafarse del hocico de la bestia.

El monstruo de la laguna negra fue impactado por los ataques y una gran explosión de agua y pedazos del animal salieron volando por los aires.

.

.

Brillantes rayos de sol salieron en el horizonte iluminando el verde bosque y las montañas. El rocío que cubría las hojas mojadas dio un toque veraniego al ambiente.

Desde la casa de la familia Son, la señora Milk y su hijo menor, Goten, miraban el punto en el que todos sus familiares habían desaparecido la noche anterior.

El insomnio estaba presente en sus ojos ante la preocupación por sus seres queridos.

-¿Crees que les pasó algo?-preguntó Milk angustiada.

-No, mi papá y los demás son muy fuertes. Sé que ganaron.

Pero en su voz había desconfianza, porque era raro que no hubieran llegado ya con la victoria anunciada en sus labios dibujando sonrisas de felicidad.

Milk sentía un nudo en el pecho. Goten tenía miedo.

Pero lo único que podían hacer era esperar.

.

.

Los ojos de Goku estaban puestos en su hijo. Era la segunda vez que lo veía comportarse así por una mujer. Por la misma mujer de aquel torneo de artes marciales en el que supieron de la existencia de Majimbu.

En los brazos de Gohan yacía el cuerpo de Videl que, inactivo, parecía como si durmiera plácidamente en su cama.

Tenía algunos golpes de rayos en el cuerpo, señal de que los ataques la golpearon aunque no con la fuerza usada al lanzarlos.

Sangre salía de su estómago y una parte de su piel había sido arrancada dejando ver parte del músculo.

Nada se escuchaba allí. Ni siquiera los sonidos del bosque.

-Gohan…

El aludido irguió la cabeza hacia su padre.

-Iré a buscar las semillas del ermitaño para que curen a Videl. Aún tenemos tiempo antes de que algo peor pase.

Gohan no respondió; una parte de él estaba molesto con su padre por permitir que Videl fuera una carnada. Mas conocía por experiencia que su padre era un tanto insensible con algunas cosas relacionadas a la familia.

Goku sintió ese coraje y, sin agregar más, se marchó usando la tele transportación.

En medio del silencio, Gohan miró a su esposa que continuaba sin moverse. Inconsciente, dormida en los brazos de su amado.

El pecho de Gohan se comprimió, el dolor y el sentimiento de incompetencia se apoderaron de su ser.

Videl, la mujer que amaba, casi estuvo cerca de la muerte por culpa suya. Eso era un pesar terrible, una carga que no podría llevar nunca si algo le pasaba.

Gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, mostrando por primera vez aquellas emociones tan ocultas en su interior. Llorando por ella, su esposa.

-Videl.

La voz producida en sus cuerdas vocales estaba quebrada.

Abrazó el cuerpo de Videl y ella, lentamente, abrió los ojos.

Videl contempló como los hombros de su esposo temblaban por el llanto que brotaba de los ojos de este. Estrechada en los brazos de él, logró percibir, como en otras ocasiones, el amor que él profesaba por ella.

Y aunque estaba en una situación lamentable, eso la alivió por dentro.

Suavemente, acarició la espalda de Gohan con una mano.

-Amor…

Gohan se sorprendió al reconocer esa voz femenina y se incorporó para mirar a su mujer. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Videl, estas bien.

-Gracias a ti.-respondió la joven devolviendo el gesto amoroso.

-¿Por qué viniste? ¿Por qué te pusiste como carnada y arriesgaste tu vida de esa forma?-interrogó Gohan con la voz temblorosa.

-Quería apoyarte. Eso hacen los esposos.-Videl hablaba débilmente por el agotamiento causado por la herida de su cuerpo.

-Videl, te portaste indebidamente.-dijo Gohan exasperado.

-En las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte nos separe.

La respuesta de Videl dejó helado a Gohan. Los votos matrimoniales tenían poder sobre él, porque se tomaba muy en serio su papel de esposo.

-Por eso no pienso dejarte luchar solo, amor.

Esta vez los ojos de Gohan volvieron a brillar, pero por lágrimas de felicidad que contuvo para no exponer sus fuertes emociones. Estaba comenzando a volverse un poco orgulloso; su mitad sayajin ya tenía efecto sobre él.

Otra vez estrechó a Videl entre sus brazos. Suave y delicadamente para no lastimarla y ella respondió igual.

Los rayos del sol llegaron a ellos y los cubrieron con la calidez del amanecer. La laguna negra ya no existía más y sólo quedaron residuos de algunas plantas podridas y un espacio lleno de lodo.

En el centro de aquel desastre estaba esa pareja joven.

Unidos por un abrazo profundo en el que se demostraban su amor, Gohan y Videl sólo podían pensar en que, aún con heridas físicas y monstruos temibles al acecho, podían contar siempre el uno con el otro para protegerse y cuidarse mutuamente las espaldas.

El abrazo perduró más de lo que imaginaron, porque ninguno notaba el paso del tiempo en medio de esa afectuosa muestra de amor y comprensión.

FIN

 **Mi primera historia de terror. Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos los que la lean y a los organizadores del concurso por permitirme escribir esta historia.**


End file.
